Storm Watching
by Vialana
Summary: A storm breaks over Destiny Isles but darkness doesn't seem as frightening any more. Riku and Sora post KH2.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Kingdom Hearts featured herein.**

_Vignette for Riku and Sora post KH2. Specific spoilers for the ending are referenced. This story is gen but you can infer Sora/Riku slash if you would so prefer (note the practically non-existent rating). This story is focused on the relationship, whatever you specifically view it as, between the two._

_Enjoy._

**Storm Watching  
**

Sometimes when Riku stared out at the sea from his island he could see shadows creeping into his vision of the horizon. The shadows created strange rocky formations silhouetted against the backdrop of light. It happened more often in the moonlight, but these days even noon wasn't spared from the odd occurrence.

Riku wished it was only his over-active imagination; he knew better.

The sea just wasn't as interesting to stare at any more. He really wanted to believe that. It was just easier to get lost in the motion of the waves than to consider why he wanted to stop himself from getting lost in the first place.

Sora would laugh and tell him he was being stupid, but he'd avoid Riku's gaze while doing so.

Just like Riku's, Sora's eyes couldn't lie.

Rather than trap himself in an emotional paradox that barely made sense to the part of his mind that bothered with such thoughts, Riku was staring at the clouds. It was rare to see clouds over the islands at this time of the year. It was too early for annual rain and humidity had been low. Riku lay on his back with his head hanging over the edge of his island — his hair out of his face for once as it dangled by its roots towards the ocean. He followed the wind direction back out to sea and saw a faint smear on the horizon.

Early storms.

Riku rarely watched television; the chances of catching news shows and weather forecasts were almost nil. Growing up on the islands gave most residents a natural sense of the weather so most didn't bother with outside forecasts. The meteorologists on the mainlands probably wouldn't have predicted this and neither would most islanders. As the darkness raced towards the islands, Riku knew no one could have predicted this storm.

Riku closed his eyes and smiled, waiting for the sky to break.

* * *

There were certain things Sora innately knew. Some of these things had been learned as a child, others had developed due to necessity for various reasons. Since his return to Destiny Islands, Sora had somehow gained the ability to know exactly where Riku was at any given time. It was probably remnants of childhood behaviours, but Sora had learned to concentrate more on his friends after spending so much time forcibly apart.

He liked to think of it as a bond, not subconscious behavioural patterns.

The heavy clouds had come in over the islands quickly. Sora imagined he could see the wind, dark wisps tugging at anything that looked vulnerable. He hoped it was his imagination but still couldn't afford to dismiss other possibilities.

The old planks making up the bridge to Riku's island croaked like dying toads. Sora walked carefully and yanked his jacket closer.

It was strange how such a tall guy like Riku could make himself small enough to seem invisible. Sora could never overlook him, but the way Riku curled into corners made others glance right by him. Sora was certain the position he'd wrapped himself into this time couldn't possibly be comfortable or good for his body. Trapped in the tiny space between the horizontal tree and the edge of the island, Riku lay on his side with his head between his knees and one arm hanging over the edge of the island cliff. Sora couldn't reach him to wake him without falling into the cold sea himself or tipping the other boy in. He grabbed a stick and climbed onto the tree hanging over Riku's face and poked at an exposed leg.

After a continuous round of poking, Riku stretched himself out and glared up at Sora. Before either of them could say anything a tiny raindrop burst on the tip of Riku's nose.

Sora grabbed Riku's arm and hauled him onto the tree.

"Race ya," he said with a grin.

Riku replied with a smirk.

Perhaps only a dozen drops had found them each before they slid into the narrow crevice in the rock face they'd found as young children. As they slid deeper into the sacred cavern they heard a wild thrumming above their heads — sharp whistles and ringing claps set counterpoints. It was familiar music. They would always get caught at least once during the rain each year; the running and sliding and slipping into sleep to the sound of the heavy storm was routine.

Sora nestled up against a rock smoothed out by years of use and wear. Riku's eyes were already fluttering shut again as he nuzzled up against Sora's chest.

Deep in their secret spot, shadows formed against shadows and wrought patterns of dark threads over the rocky curved walls. Sora's hand tangled in Riku's hair as he tried to make sense of the designs. For a moment, he saw thin rocky silhouettes jut out out of black waves set against a grey sky. He smiled and saw Riku mirroring the expression.

It was just the two of them alone in a world of darkness again.

Riku's steady breaths were warm against Sora's skin; Sora continued to thread his fingers through Riku's hair as he slept. Nature's heavy fugue played on.


End file.
